This invention relates generally to power distribution modules, and more particularly, to power distribution to electrical components within the power distribution module.
Electrical systems, such as vehicle electrical systems, typically include a power distribution module. The power distribution module includes a base which houses multiple electrical components, such as electrical fuses, relays and diodes. Placement of the electrical components in the base may be provided in engineering specific areas of the base for a specific fuse, relay or diode component. Based on the specific placement of the components, a wiring scheme is developed and the components are wired according to that scheme. Accordingly, wires and/or wire harnesses are used to interconnect the electrical components with each other and with other electronics within the vehicle electrical system.
One problem associated with known power distribution modules is that wiring the various electrical components has become difficult. Both the compact size and the increase in the number of electrical components housed within the typical power distribution module lead to the wiring difficulties. Additionally, mounting the power distribution modules has become difficult due to the bulk of the wires around the base. Another problem associated with known power distribution modules is that the wiring of individual electrical components may be time consuming. For example, when interconnecting multiple electrical components, many wire splices may be required. Each wire splice is a time consuming process.
A further problem associated with known power distribution modules is the difficulty of making changes to component placement and/or component wiring placement in the base. For example, changes may require reconfiguration of the entire base and/or wiring scheme. Because of the limited reconfiguration potential of known power distribution modules, the modules are typically vehicle specific. Consequently, a module for a specific vehicle model with a fixed configuration of electrical components and wiring scheme for that specific vehicle model usually cannot be used in a different vehicle model as that second vehicle model may have a different set of fuses, relays and diodes. A new base for the electrical components and/or wiring scheme must be engineered.
Thus, a power distribution module that allows for flexible component placement throughout the housing is needed. Additionally, a power distribution module that reduces set-up time and complexity is needed.